


To Wish Upon A Star

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Rumiko says something she wishes she didn't... but that doesn't mean she didn't mean it.





	To Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: "Sometimes I wish you were a different person."

“Sometimes I wish you were a different person.”

Her hands flew to cover her mouth as soon as the words were past her lips, but the damage was already done. Tony couldn’t quite suppress his flinch.

“I know,” he said, voice breaking. “I’m sorry.”

Rumiko, brave, gentle, kind Rumiko, reached out to pull him in close, wrapping her arms around him. His own arms found their way around her waist, just shy of clinging. He buried his face in her hair and blinked his eyes desperately to stave off the gathering moisture.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she told him. “This isn’t your fault.”

Tony wished he could believe her.

“I’ve known for a while now,” he admitted, “that you haven’t been happy. I wanted to try to fix it.”

“Oh, Tony,” Rumiko said as she pulled away. It only made him want to hold onto her more tightly, to pull her against him and never let go. She didn’t move far, though, only enough so that she could cup his face and force him to look at her. “This isn’t something you can fix. You have been  _incredible_ , okay? I have no regrets and I will  _always_  love you.”

He felt the first of the tears slip free and fall.

“Then why are you leaving?”

“Because if I stay, it’s going to ruin everything good between us that’s left. I don’t want to lose you, Tony. You are one of the best men I have ever met, but you’re not the man I need.”

“I could be,” he tried, even knowing it was already too late. “Just tell me what you want from me and I’ll do it. Anything you want.”

Rumiko was already shaking her head.

“I know you would,” she assured him, “but that wouldn’t be fair to you. I could never ask you to choose between me and Iron Man. You deserve someone who can handle every side of you, someone who will be able to stand by you whether your mask is on or off.”

“I don’t want that person, I want  _you_.”

Rumiko just smiled sadly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away more fully.

“I’m sorry, Tony.”


End file.
